


Fightclub

by deathbyfanfictioning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Some Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfanfictioning/pseuds/deathbyfanfictioning
Summary: Draco keeps getting into fights and Harry doesn't like it or the reasons he keeps getting into fights.





	Fightclub

With blood dripping down his face and soaking his shirt, Draco leaned his forehead against the door and made another fervent wish that Harry wouldn’t be in their room.  
After a fortifying breath he shoved open the door and grimaced as Harry looked up at him from his bed. In one short second Harry was in front of him, hands hovering awkwardly over his injuries.  
“Draco,” he breathed, eyes wide with worry. That obvious concern floored Draco. In the few months that they had been rooming together they had become quite friendly, and while Draco certainly cared for Harry he had never realized how strongly the feeling was reciprocated.  
“We have to get you to the hospital wing now.” Harry said, eyes flying over all of Draco’s injuries.  
“No.” Draco answered quickly, wincing as the cut on his lip stretched.  
Harry had turned to shove his feet into his shoes and now whirled on Draco. “What?” He asked disbelievingly. “Are you kidding? Because that’s a lot of blood, Draco.”  
Huffing a laugh, Draco pulled a small mirror out of his suitcase and sat on his bed. Harry wasn’t wrong.  
“I’ve had worse. Don’t worry I’m quite adept at healing.” He started healing the worst of the open cuts, leaving the bruises for a salve to deal with. It took him longer than it should have to notice the icy silence. He looked up to find Harry watching him, his eyes a bright green, eyebrows drawn together and fists clenched.  
“Harry?” He asked tentatively.  
Harry worked his jaw, struggling to find the words. “This has happened to you before?” He asked so quietly that Draco realized his terrible mistake.  
Staring at Harry with wide eyes he said, “Yeah.”  
Harry closed his eyes and let out a long breath and came to sit next to him. He reached out and turned Draco to face him. Shakily, he brushed his thumb over Draco’s cheekbone with such tenderness that Draco shivered. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked softly.  
Helpless, Draco closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. When Harry’s fingers trailed down his face and along his jaw, he knew his next words would cost him more than just friendship.  
A price he didn’t want to pay.  
“Really, Harry. I can’t tell you every time I get into a fight.” He was proud of how unaffected he sounded.  
Harry frowned. “A fight? Who did you fight with?”  
With great effort, Draco turned away from him. “Some mudblood fifth year in Ravenclaw.”  
He felt Harry stiffen. “What?” He asked quietly.  
“I mean really,” Draco continued in a steady voice that was a lie. “What did they expect? A pure blood and a mudblood making out in public. Obviously some of us would have comments.”  
Harry was quiet for a long time. Draco tried his best to ignore everything but the wand in his hand that was removing any evidence from his face. He even ignored the fact that the wand was shaking.  
“And the times before this?” Harry asked quietly.  
Draco shrugged. “Too many to remember.” He tilted his head. “Once it was Finch-Fletchey who called me Death Eater scum.” It took him a few seconds to remember how, and then Draco sneered. “I said something about the state of his friends tatty hand me down robes and then we were done talking.” He tried for a smirk and chanced a quick glance at Harry who was frowning at his hands in his lap.  
“Anyway.” He stood up. “All healed now. Better hit the showers.” Harry didn’t say anything as he left the room. 

 

Two weeks later

Harry glanced up as the door opened and fought a grimace as he took in Draco’s appearance. Draco winced as he sat down but Harry wasn’t sure if it was from the look Harry was giving him or the pain.  
This was the third time in the last two weeks Harry had seen Draco after one of his fights. It still rankled Harry, after months of being friends, of Harry seeing Draco Malfoy in a whole new light - one that was incredibly flattering and occasionally had Harry’s breath catching - that it seemed he hadn’t changed that much after all. The things he told Harry he said to people that started these fights were just awful. The disappointment that Harry felt at that was a lingering weight he couldn’t get rid of.  
“Who did you piss off this time?” Harry asked flatly. Draco looked up somewhat surprised. Their interactions had been somewhat limited the last while.  
He smirked weakly. “The Hufflepuff quidditch captain does not appreciate constructive criticism. Guess not all Hufflepuffs avoid violence.”  
Harry frowned. He knew the tall, filled out guy that was the Hufflepuff quidditch captain. And he would have guessed that he would ignore Draco or brush it off as a joke.  
“What did you really say to him?” Harry asked Draco suspiciously. For a second Draco froze. Then for the first time all year, he sneered in true Malfoy form that took Harry back to their years as rivals.  
He leaned forward and spat, “I told him his muggle mother should have drowned him at birth to spare us all from seeing his stupidity. I told him that they had no chance of winning a single match with a filthy mudblood for a captain.”  
He stared in disbelief as Draco pulled out his mirror and started healing his wounds. He didn’t know this person, he realized sadly. He thought he had, and he’d liked what he saw before. A lot.  
“Well, let me leave you to it.” He said as he left the room. 

 

The next Saturday had Harry in Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione. He had been holding candle, so to speak, for them more and more since he didn’t spend any of his free time with Draco anymore.  
They were leaving when a round of laughter had Harry looking over to the table in the corner that had been there since they had arrived. Terry Boot was hastily wiping firewhisky off of his chin with a sheepish smile. Laughing a little he followed Ron and Hermione out. 

When he opened the door to his room Draco bolted upright. Harry couldn’t stop the gasp that left him. His face was covered in blood, the few patches he could see that weren’t were bruising already. His robes were torn by his shoulders and from the way he was clutching his side, Harry had to think a rib might be bruised too. His left eye was red, devoid of white, showing that a blood vessel had burst.  
Draco blinked rapidly. “Merlin, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”  
“Who was it this time?” Harry spat, furious that Draco seemed determined to get into fights and seemed to not care at all that he kept getting hurt.  
Draco winced as he fumbled for his wand. “Terry Boot.” He said distractedly. Harry froze.  
“Terry?” Harry asked disbelievingly.  
After finding the mirror, Draco glanced at Harry through rapidly swelling eyes. “Don’t underestimate him. He might be on the small side but the bloke is scrappy.”  
Hope slunk through Harry’s veins. He was lying! Terry was in Hogsmeade. He was so relieved that there was a chance that Draco wasn’t this unrecognizable person. He’d grab that small chance with both hands.  
Seeing that Draco’s wand was shaking, he walked over and sat next to him. Draco glanced up, eyes wide with surprise.  
“You’re an idiot.” Harry said softly, not looking into Draco’s eyes as he began to heal his injuries. But he still saw the way the tension left Draco’s shoulders. 

The next week, Harry didn’t leave Draco’s side if he could help it. At first, Draco looked at him like he was insane when he woke up with him and went to breakfast early. He kept shooting Harry suspicious looks but didn’t say anything. Their classes were close enough that Harry even made a point of walking Draco to his classes and running to fetch him after his own were done. Draco never asked Harry about it, so Harry never broached the topic himself. After a few days, they fell back into their easy friendship and Harry’s hope that Draco was the man he thought he was kept growing.  
One day he was delayed a few minutes because Professor Flitwick wanted to talk after class. His heart was in his throat as he ran to Draco’s arithmancy classroom. When he rounded the corridor and saw Draco standing there, alone in the otherwise empty corridor, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot he couldn’t help grinning.  
“Sorry I’m late.” He said.  
Visibly relaxing as he saw Harry, Draco blushed. Which made Harry grin wider.  
Clearing his throat Draco answered flippantly, “I was just about to leave.”  
Harry laughed, not believing it. He didn’t know why Draco lied about who was hurting him. But this was the longest he’d gone without being injured and Harry was so relieved. If the only price to pay was Harry always being around him, it was going to be easy preventing it from happening again. And Harry would use any excuse he could to spend time with Draco.  
Leaning a bit closer Harry said, “I don’t think you were.”  
Draco lazily raised an eyebrow. “And why would you think that?” He drawled.  
To stop from laughing Harry bit his lip. When Draco’s eyes dropped to his lips his pulse started racing.  
He shifted closer, crowding Draco into the wall. Sharp grey eyes met his. “I think you don’t mid waiting for me. I think you like having me at your side.” Harry said softly.  
Titling his head to watch Harry, Draco answered in a low voice that almost made Harry shiver. “And if I do?”  
Harry smiled as he leaned forward, unable to believe he was finally about to kiss Draco Malfoy. Draco’s eyes widened slightly but he leaned in too.  
But when the sound of footsteps reached them Draco’s eyes widened and filled with panic. He shoved Harry away as a sixth year Slytherin rounded the corner.  
“Leave me alone, Potter.” He sneered and walked away briskly.  
Harry stared after him in shock. He glanced at the Slytherin walking past him, and was rather disconcerted at the sly grin on his face. 

If Draco came back to the room that night, it was after Harry fell asleep and he left before Harry woke up. Feeling more than a little panic, Harry got dressed and went to breakfast. He barely ate anything. As soon as it was time he ran to Draco’s first class, which didn’t happen to be his own first class, and let out a shaky breath of relief when he saw a dishevelled Draco sitting there otherwise unharmed.  
Maybe Draco just hadn’t wanted to kiss him. Maybe he was being paranoid thinking there was some bigger picture he was missing. But he didn’t think so.  
With determination and a sigh he slipped into an empty bathroom to don his invisibility cloak.  
It was going to be a long day.

\--

Draco allowed his head to fall onto his desk during his last class. He was exhausted. He hadn’t returned to his room the night before, knowing they’d find him if he went anywhere near the eighth year dorms. He had messed up badly in his desire to spend time with Harry.  
He had managed to convince them that Harry loathed him. Now that they knew he didn’t...  
He had to leave. Staying would ultimately land Harry in danger. Anguish filled him as he thought of going back to the stiff coldness that was the Malfoy manor. Sucking in a deep breath, he allowed the noise to wash over him. Professor Flitwick enthusiastically giving them the history behind the charm they were to learn that day, the scrape of quills on parchment and the hushed whispers of his surrounding students. He would miss all of it. 

He jumped as a hand nudged him awake. Professor Flitwick gave a startled squeak. Looking around wildly he saw that they were alone in the room. “Mr Malfoy, please do try to stay awake in my lessons.” He chastised gently, but Draco saw the concern in his eyes.  
“Yes, Professor.” He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry.”  
Flitwick graced him with a small smile before departing. Draco steadied himself as he realized he had to make his way out of the class without the safety of numbers as all his classmates had already left.  
He stared at the open door as he considered his options. It would be safest to leave immediately. Stopping at his room to gather his things presented an opportunity for them to find him. He wasn’t at all proud to be slinking away in the cover of night but pride could be damned. His father’s pride was what had landed him in this situation. With resignation he stood.  
And flinched when the door shut behind the four people that had entered the room.  
“Unhappy to see us, Malfoy?” The oldest girl, a Ravenclaw, sneered.  
His heart sank. “Always.” He responded carelessly, trying for nonchalance.  
His hand twitched towards his wand without his consent. Four wands were suddenly pointed at him.  
“Crucio!” Someone yelled and pain ignited Draco’s entire body.  
But he would not yield.  
He stood before them, trembling and defiant. His nostrils flared as he breathed through the pain.  
Adam, the Slytherin boy that had walked past Harry and him the previous day, eventually lowered his arm. He appeared reluctantly impressed. “I still don’t know how he fights that.” He grumbled.  
“Practice.” Malfoy sneered, hating the breathless quality of his breath.  
Adam narrowed his eyes. “Well, we will definitely be giving you more practice now that we know you’ve been lying to us about Potter hating you.”  
Draco looked at his nails in apparent disinterest. “I don’t know what you mean.”  
He probably shouldn’t have looked away, then he would have seen the swing coming. As it was he felt the pain out of nowhere. His lip split open and blood spilled out as he staggered backwards.  
“You have refused to kill Potter to redeem your family name.” Selena, the Ravenclaw, started in a deathly voice. “And you have been lying about your relationship with him.”  
“I don’t have a rel-” he started.  
She cut him off. “Have you forgotten that you owe us, Malfoy?”  
He stared at her with rage simmering beneath his skin.  
“Our parents are all either dead or in Azkaban because of you. We haven’t forgotten that you saved Potter by throwing him your wand. And we won’t forget.”  
Her voice dropped to such a low, dangerous pitch as she reached out a finger to stroke his cheek that for a second Draco was transported back to the Manor and it was Bellatrix standing before him. The situations were eerily similar.  
“But we can forgive, Draco.” She purred. “If your feelings for Potter won’t allow you to harm him yourself, lead him to us. To a trap. We will take care of it.”  
He did not dare move. “He doesn’t trust me, it wouldn’t work.” He said flatly.  
This time he saw the pain coming. It erupted from his nose as blood began pouring down his face. He decided the anticipation was worse.  
“You’re lying!” Adam yelled close to Draco’s head which had begun to throb. “I saw the two of you. I know you’re sleeping together!”  
Exhausted and hopeless, Draco began to laugh. He could taste the blood as soon as his mouth opened. “Oh, Merlin I wish that were true.”  
He saw a flash of silver out of the corner of his eye before he closed his eyes in pain as Adam kicked him in the ribs. After a few more brutal kicks he opened his eyes. “That’s it. Get it all out.” He grinned. “I’m never going to be any use to you so you may as well kill me.”  
“Enough.” Selena said in a commanding voice. She rolled up her sleeves and stepped forward with a malicious grin. “No redemption for you, but we get what we want.” She took a deep breath, which gave Draco just enough time to bite down on his tongue, before shouting. “Imperio!”  
He focused on the pain. On the blood flooding his mouth. Anything besides the voice whispering inside his head telling him to stand up. Unfortunately, the pain subsided from blinding to dizzying and he couldn’t ignore it anymore.  
He stood up. The four of them began to laugh.  
“Are we going to have some fun first?” Adam asked lecherously.  
Tilting her head to one side, Selena shrugged. “Sure.” She grinned at Draco. “Do only what I tell you to. Take off your shirt.”  
Draco fought to detach himself from the situation as his hands grabbed the hem of his shirt. The next moment he found himself lying on his back staring at the ceiling as there were loud bangs and shouts of “Expelliarmus!” flying about the room.  
He found that he couldn’t move, still bound by Selena. Suddenly he was looking into a pair of bright green eyes overflowing with concern.  
“Draco.” Harry breathed, his hand hovering over Draco’s face. Draco could only stare up at him. Harry moved him into a sitting position, his hand lingering on his shoulder. Now able to see the room he saw Weasley and Granger with wands pointing at the four students who were all sitting with their hands bound behind their backs looking absolutely livid.  
Cupping Draco’s cheek Harry whispered, “Say something, Draco. Are you okay?”  
When Draco didn’t respond Harry frowned. Then he looked suspiciously at Selena and back to Draco. “Maybe you’re not yet released.” Anger blazed behind his eyes. “Okay.” He said as he got up and walked over to Selena and promptly punched her in the face as hard as he could.  
Draco wasn’t sure how it worked, but he found himself free to move. What he didn’t count on was all the pain when he tried to do so. His groan brought Granger over, kneeling next to him and muttering a few charms under her breath. When the pain in his ribs eased enough to allow him a deep breath he slumped back against the wall.  
“Thank you.” He rasped out as he closed his eyes.  
He felt a tentative hand on his hair and lips brush his cheek. “It’s okay Draco. We’ve got you.”

\----- 

 

Harry didn’t leave Draco’s side until Hermione told him McGonagall wanted to speak with him. He entered her office and sat across from her, eyeing her warily.  
She sighed. “First of all I want to chastise you for handling this alone and without coming to any of the professors for help.”  
When he didn’t respond beyond lifting an eyebrow she sighed again.  
“Secondly, I wanted to thank you for saving Mr Malfoy.” When Harry really looked at her he realised that she looked deeply troubled. “In the beginning of the year I had a suspicion that there would be some trouble focused at Mr Malfoy, which was why I decided to room him with you.” She gave him a weak smile. “However, I would not have guessed the source or the seriousness of the trouble. I am deeply disappointed in myself and the staff that he did not feel as though he could come to us with this.”  
He took a careful moment before responding. “I don’t think Malfoy expected anyone to take his side.” He hesitated. “After everything.. I don’t think he trusts easily.”  
McGonagall nodded sadly. “Well, from here on out we will just have to do better.”

On his walk back to the hospital wing, Harry contemplated what he should say to Draco. He was relieved that all of the four would be expelled from Hogwarts and suffering serious consequences for using the unforgivable curses. As he turned into the corridor of the hospital wing and he heard yelling, he broke into a run.  
When he burst through the doors he found a red faced Madam Pomfrey peering up into the angry face of Draco Malfoy while Hermione was desperately yanking on his arm towards the bed.  
Everyone turned to face Harry. “What’s going on here?” he asked tentatively.  
“I was just leaving.” Draco sneered, not looking at him.  
Madam Pomfrey scoffed. “Absolutely not.”  
Hermione turned pleading eyes to him.  
Stepping forward, he nudged Madam Pomfrey away. Draco looked down, not meeting his eyes. He put two fingers under Draco’s chin until stormy grey met bright green.  
‘Stay for a bit.” He said softly. He could see Draco was about to argue so he moved to rub his thumb over a prominent cheekbone. “Please.” He added.  
Relief flooded him when Draco wilted a little. He looked away when Harry smiled happily at him.  
Draco moved to sit gingerly on the edge of the bed in a decidedly not-a-patient like manner.  
Madam Pomfrey harrumphed as she finished fixing up a potion for Draco and shoved it at him before stomping out of the room. Hermione hesitated a little before wishing Draco a speedy recovery and darting out of the room.  
Moving the visitors chair to sit in front of Draco’s chair, Harry settled in and regarded Draco carefully as he sipped his potion, grimacing.  
He waited until Draco had finished the potion and set it on the table.  
He still did not look at Harry.  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up. McGonagall wanted to see me.” Harry told him.  
“It’s fine.” Draco said, looking at him oddly.  
Clearing his throat Harry gathered his courage. “I’m also sorry this happened.”  
He flinched only a little when Draco levelled him with a scathing look. “Why should you be sorry?”  
“Well, it wouldn’t have happened to you if you weren’t rooming with me.”  
Rolling his eyes Draco replied. “Don’t go all Saint Potter on me. This wouldn’t have happened if I wasn’t me.” The self-deprecation dripped from his words.  
“Whatever the reason,” Harry said firmly. “It shouldn’t have happened.” Draco didn’t answer, he just glared silently at the floor.  
“I’m really glad you’re okay, Draco.”  
He glanced up at Harry briefly, giving Harry the barest glimpse of vulnerability. “Thanks.” He muttered.  
Heart thumping loudly in his chest, Harry tried to gather the courage to reach out and touch him. Before he could, Draco frowned and looked up. “How did you find me?”  
Grinning sheepishly, Harry answered. “I was sort of following you the whole day.”  
Graced with the rare opportunity to watch Draco Malfoy gaping, Harry laughed. “And I’m not sorry.”  
Mouth snapping shut, Draco managed to look offended. “Why were you following me?” he demanded.  
“Because I was worried about you.” Harry said easily. The confused look Draco sent him had him smiling softly. “I care about you, Draco. I could see something was terribly wrong.”  
A gorgeous blush was faintly visible on Draco’s cheeks and Harry desperately wanted to put his lips there.  
After a shy glance, Draco managed to mumble a soft, “Well, thanks.”  
He didn’t yet ask Draco why he didn’t ask anyone for help or tell anyone what was happening. He wanted the honest answers and to understand properly, and he knew it was too soon for Draco for that to happen.  
They sat in a slightly awkward silence for a little while. After a very long argument with himself he had to find out. “Hey, Draco?”  
Grey eyes met his warily. “Yes, Harry?”  
“When they accused you of sleeping with me,” he began and Draco groaned before covering his face. Harry grinned widely. He continued, “and you said you wish. Was that true?”  
After letting out a long breath, Draco let his hands fall to his lap. There was now a deep blush staining his cheeks, making him look utterly adorable. He sat up straight and met Harry’s eyes. “Absolutely.” He answered. Harry’s mouth dropped open. “I mean eventually. We would started off slowly of course.” Harry’s eyes were bugging out. “And of course there would be dating.” He smirked as he watched Harry flounder. When he spoke again his voice was low. “If you were amenable, of course.”  
“You want to date me?” Harry croaked out.  
“Of course, Potter. I quite fancy you.” He said primly. Then he grinned slyly. “I mean you punched a girl for me. Right in the face.”  
Harry covered his mouth with a hand. “I feel bad about that. Hermione already lectured me that it’s never okay to punch anyone and a spell could have made her sleep.”  
Draco laughed. “That’s all true but it was still a bit of a turn on.” Then he leaned forward, and his breath was a hot whisper against Harry’s ear. “Besides, the filthy things I want to do with you shouldn’t be done without some commitment.” Harry’s mouth went dry and he could feel his own cheeks burning.  
Draco pulled back enough to watch Harry’s reaction. “Ah, a speechless Harry Potter. I guess some dreams can come true.” And when he smirked, Harry unfroze. He lunged at Draco, pressing their lips together and groaned when Draco’s chuckle allowed their tongues to meet.  
When Harry eventually pulled back he was on top of Draco on the bed. “Get me a list of those dreams.” He leaned in close, his voice husky. “And those filthy things. So we can start ticking them off.”  
And when Draco’s answering cheshire cat grin made his stomach flutter, he couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
